


Eyes closed

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Facial Shaving, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: A short drabble (not beta read, just the way I wrote it).Remember the shaving scene in 3? Yeah I know, we all hate it right? What if...??Read this and you'll forget that ever happened.





	Eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> For Lucy... thank you for being you!

**Unknown location**

Her slender, but small fingers gently brushed along his jaw. The sharp stubble meeting her and tickling her in its wake. Her teeth captured her bottom lip, while her tear-filled eyes traveled over his masculine features as she held his head in her hands. 

He was unconscious, due to a sharp blow to the head. The undercover mission they were on took a wrong turn and Mulder got hurt in the line of duty. Their cover was blown and the mission was suddenly aborted when Mulder got hit by a rock on the side of his head. Blood was slowly seeping out of his temple, feathering on her hands and white blouse. 

Skinner had brought in the SWAT team in, while Scully took care of Mulder. She needed to get him out of there as fast as she could. He was down on the cold concrete, his back resting on Scully’s lap and his head against her chest. His fingers steadied his head, while her hand dapped a cloth against the wound, to stop the bleeding. 

**Mulder’s apartment**

“A light concussion, which requires a few days of rest in a dark room,” Scully whispered to Skinner, a few hours later, standing in the hallway of his apartment. “You okay with this, Agent Scully? If you want I can stay with him?” Skinner suggested. “I’ll stay with him, Sir,” she said as she opened the door again, glancing inside to see how he was doing, “I’m his doctor and he’s my…partner,” she reassured him. 

Scully was indeed his doctor, but also his partner and friend. At least, she thought of herself more than just his partner. The rock that hit his head was meant for her, Mulder had jumped in front of her and had pushed her to the side. He saved her, not that Scully needed a man to save her, she didn’t need a hero of anything. But Mulder protected her, and she allowed him. 

Skinner left and Scully quietly tiptoed back into the room, finding Mulder lying on his couch. It was pitch black inside, making it hard for her to find her way around. Even though she knew his place by heart, it was a challenge not to bump into anything. She didn’t want to make any noise, Mulder needed to rest. He couldn’t open his eyes for too long, because any wrong move of his head would make him vomit. 

“Don’t want you to get bruises all over from bumping into furniture,” he whispered softly, trying to be funny. His voice hoarse and pain hiding below the surface as he spoke. 

“You need to rest Mulder, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” she whispered back at him, as he felt how her thigh brushed his arm as she sat down next to him on the couch. Her skilled hands checked his temperature and changed the cold pack that was resting on his forehead. 

His skin was warm and sweaty, he wasn’t feverish, but the ugly wound on his temple needed care. “Close your eyes, Mulder,” her soft voice sounded so close to him and her fingers brushed through his hair, “Need to disinfect and clean this ugly fella.” He felt her breath gush over his face, the fabric of her blouse touched his jaw and the fragrant of her perfume tickled his nostrils. She smelled wonderful, wildflowers and a fresh spring morning. Her body hovering so close over him made him swoon and he swallowed hard to repress the vision of her breasts awfully close to him.

She had flicked on a little lamp in the corner of the room before she sat next to him. The light was very pale and was just intense enough to let her do what she needed to do. Normally he shouldn’t be bothered by it, but still, she wanted him to keep his eyes closed. 

Scully was professional and swiftly changed his bandaid in a few seconds. He loved the softness of her touch and the accurate care she worked with. Although it cost him a lot of effort, he suddenly grasped her wrist with one hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. It all happened so fast Scully didn’t get a chance to think or withdraw her hand.

“You don’t have to do this, Scully,” he said softly, while his thumb grazed in soft circles over her wrist. 

Even if she knew he couldn’t meet her gaze, her eyes tried to find his. “But I…” she stuttered.

“You don’t need to feel guilty, “ he continued, “because I know you do feel that way…”

He could hear her sigh, and he so wanted to see her reaction, he missed seeing her face. 

“Mulder, close your eyes,” she said as he tried to open them slowly. 

“Scully, I need to see your face, I need to...!” he persisted and his eyes, deep red veins colored the white of his irises, sought hers. 

She looked at him, honest and feeling his pain, her fingertips lingered calmly on the freshly replaced bandaid. “Mulder…” she said, feeling how painful it was for him to keep his eyes focused on her, “thank you,” her voice broke. She felt grateful, but at the same time so incredibly guilty. 

“It was a reflex, Scully,” he whispered, holding her hand firmly against his chest while she looked at him, “but I would do it again right now! If I can save you, I will.” 

He knew she didn’t want a knight in shining armor to watch over her. She could manage it all by herself, and yes it was a reflex. She sure knew and she would do the exact same thing, she would take a bullet for him. 

Her soft smile warmed his heart and made him forget his pain and nausea for a few moments.

“Close your eyes now,” she whispered sweetly while she squeezed his hand lightly. Mulder smiled back, taking in his last glimpse of her. He would treasure this image during the moments he had to spend with his eyes shut. Her face was on his retina and he would keep it there as long as he couldn’t see her. “I’ll be right here if you need me, Mulder,” she said. He nodded and released her hand, she covered him with the heavy Navaho blanket and sat in the big lounge chair on the other side of the coffee table. 

***

The morning sun was strong and pierced through the little cracks of the curtains. They were trying keeping the sunlight out in vain. Luckily his face was in the other direction, so it wasn’t affecting him that much. He couldn’t move easily, his whole body was sore, his head pounded like crazy, but he needed to see her. See if she was still there as she promised she would be.

Opening his eyes was still uncomfortable, but when he did he noticed a tiny little lady walking barefoot through his apartment, without making a noise. She hadn’t even noticed he was awake, as she glided through the kitchen preparing a small light breakfast, or was it lunch?

He couldn’t focus on her actions, he felt lightheaded and every second his eyes were open it caused agonizing pain in his head and left temple. 

A little groan got her attention as she rushed over to him, to check if he was okay. “Hi,” she whispered as she sat down next to his chest. His arm pushing the warm flesh of her thigh again. “...how are you feeling?” she continued as her fingers traveled over his sweaty forehead.

“Like hell…” he groaned, closing his eyes again after stealing a sweet look from her. Scully took the damp washcloth from the little basin she had set up on the coffee table, and softly dabbed it on his face. “I know…” she answered his sighs and groans as she rubbed it gently over his skin. 

“I need a shower and a shave,” he whined. He felt dirty, unkempt and desperately needed some freshening up. 

“I know you do, Mulder,” she said while the washcloth moved over his right arm and hand, holding it steady with hers, “But you can barely stand, it’s too dangerous right now. You could loose consciousness...” Scully felt so sorry for him, she knew how much he valued hygiene. 

“You still have to lay down in the dark and shaving with your eyes closed is just too difficult,” her voice was closer than before, her fingertips checked the bandaid on his head. “This looks okay, Mulder, it seems to be healing just fine,” her breath brushed over his face and he so wanted to look at her, stare into her beautiful blue eyes, but he knew she wouldn’t allow him to open his eyes. 

Her fingers fumbled with his shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head. “Going to get a fresh one,” she said and walked to his bedroom searching his closet for a new shirt. “Bring the one with ‘I do my own stunts’, Scully,” he begged her, “The gunmen gave it for my birthday and it seems appropriate right now.” He heard her giggle and he smiled. He loved to hear her laugh. 

As she came back, she replaced the cold pack on his forehead with a new one. Laying it gently over his eyes, preventing him from peeking. “I know you cheat,” she said with a defined smirk on her face. He didn’t have to look, he just knew. 

The washcloth was again soaked in lukewarm water before it landed gently on his bare chest. He gasped lightly at the sensation of her hands on his skin, especially there, traveling from his clavicle to his sternum down to his abs. 

He couldn’t see her face but he almost sensed how she would look. Her mouth relaxed and partly open, probably licking her lips as she moved. One hand had just dragged her hair behind her left ear while her teeth lightly bit the soft flesh of her bottom lip. She didn’t speak, she was totally focused on what she was doing. 

His muscles twitched lightly as her fingers brushed the scar of the bullet wound on his shoulder. 

The silence wasn’t awkward, it felt comfortable. It felt like trust floated in the air. She dried his damp skin with a soft towel she got out of his bathroom.

She nervously coughed as she reached for his arms to put his t-shirt on. He stopped her.

She froze, fearing she did something wrong or overstepped a boundary. 

“Shave me...” he softly whispered, while his hand still held her arm. A simple request, very simple, but also very intimate. He had never let any woman ever do that, except one. The bloodlust vampire, who seduced him during one of the most horrible periods of his life. Scully’s abduction had made him weak, so very weak. Which led to a night he still regretted. During that fateful night, his mind never cheated on her, when his body did. She was always on his mind.

“Mulder…?” she grunted. “Please…” he whispered as his fingertips gently fondled her skin, “I don’t know how I look, and frankly I don’t really care, but I can’t shower. So please, Scully, grant me at least that pleasure of feeling decent.” 

He felt how she slowly relaxed and sighed, a silent agreement on his request. “Thank you!” he smiled, releasing her, knowing for sure she wouldn’t refuse his request.

Without any words, Scully got up and went to get his razor and shaving foam. She brought a bowl of hot water with her and some towels. 

She sat on her spot next to his chest on the couch. Her breath was shaky, he could tell, she was nervous. Her hands were shaking and she took a deep breath to calm down.

“You’re good with knives, doc,” he joked as she covered his still bare chest with a towel. 

“Shut up, Mulder, I don’t want to cut you!” Scully answered, rubbing the foam gently on his jaw and cheeks. The smell was masculin and all Mulder, it hit her hard, she wasn’t prepared for this. She felt how the blood rushed through her veins, how her cheeks flushed and her breathing fastened. 

He relaxed as her fingertips gently massaged the product onto his freshly washed face. A light sighs left his lungs as she placed the cold metal against his jaw and swiftly pulled up. 

The grating sound of his little hairs against the blade made her shiver. It was silent in the room, only their breaths and the sound of the blade sliding his skin was heard. 

It strangely aroused her, her heart started pounding hard and her palms got sweaty. The slope of his chin, throat and around his mouth asked extra caution as she moved the razor so carefully and lightly over his face. Her fingertips stretched his skin to reach every little spot. Underneath her touch, she felt how his heart rushed the blood through his veins. 

The cold pack that covered his eyes fell to the side, without Scully even noticing. She was so caught up in her act that she didn’t see how his eyes slowly opened and studied her movements. The last patches of white foam were expertly removed by the sharp blade in Scully’s hands. Suddenly he whined softly, twitching a few muscles in his face. 

“Oh, did I cut you?” her eyes flashed wide open and worriedly scanned his face for blood, her fingers double-checking the skin. “Yeah you did,” he muttered softly, finding her eyes with his. 

Her quest was in vain, there was no blood. “Where?” she asked desperately, while her gaze landed on his.

“Right here,” he whispered, while his hand grasped hers and landed on his heart. “Muld…” she frowned and looked confused. The razor loosely dangled in her hand as he took it away from her. “You still have…” she muttered about the little spots of white foams untouched on his face. 

Without warning his hand snaked around her neck and over her scalp, combing through her hair as he moved up. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest, her breathing stopped and her brain shortcutted. She gasped as he pulled her closer. Before his lips melted with hers he gazed at her, taking her all in, admiring her, before he closed his eyes again and gently felt how his lips closed the gap between them and found hers. Featherlight he brushed his mouth on her, waiting, feeling and wondering how her reaction would be. 

She answered his request, her mouth pushed back against him, nipping his lips with hers. Breathes mixed and the soft cushion of his bottom lip slipped in between her lips. He panted lightly as her fingertips held his cheek. Her body softly leaned against his, warming his naked chest with her radiating warmth. 

His tongue explored the rim of her perfect mouth, he tasted her. The wonderful fragrance of Dana Scully, vanilla, flowers and a hint a cherries. These short moments made him realize he was developing an addiction for her, one small kiss and he was already lost. 

Briefly, he left her lips, slowly checking her responses, his eyes opened again. Immediately meeting hers. She didn’t ask any questions, she didn’t babble medical terms at him, she just looked and waited. Perfect as she was, he pulled her back to his lips. Melting into a second kiss, this one less careful and more hungry. 

His lips were wet and his tongue didn’t need much encouragement from her to dip into her mouth. He craved her, ached for her, and now being down with a concussion it finally happened. His body wanted to feel her in so many ways he knew it was still too early for. 

His mouth fit hers perfectly and their exploration made butterflies flutter around in their abdomen. 

The memory from the woman during Scully’s abduction faded, this was the new memory he wanted to treasure. His lips were glued on the woman of his dreams, his tongue giving and taking, their hearts closer than ever. Through the pain he was feeling, it was all worth it, this leap of faith. 

When he slowly moved back, her lips were bruised and her gaze was hazy and blurry. He licked his lips, tasting the sweetness she had left. Her fingertips held her lip and she finally looked back at him, in disbelief. 

She waited and swallowed, smiling shyly at him. Her fingers were covered in the last remaining clouds of shaving foam. A strand of hair covered a part of her face, and before she could even reach it, Mulder’s fingertips slowly dragged it behind her ear. 

“I love to see your face,” he smiled at her, “I know I have to let my eyes rest, but…” he waited, studying her patiently, “...I need to look at you before I have to close my eyes again.”

“Why?” she asked just above a breath. 

“That’s the moment when I realize everything I need is just right in front of me!” he whispered and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think...
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
